


the mirror poisoned the human heart

by ListeningBoy



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Depression, M/M, Mirror Sex, References to Depression, Self-Hatred, Smut, Spiraling Thoughts, Trans Character, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: “Look at yourself.”Gavin’s eyes remained closed. This was ridiculous. Just because he’d gotten a bit self deprecating - and it was a fuckingjokehe swears- Connor had decided to drag him away from his work(not that he was doing much, night shift fucking sucks), force him into an empty interrogation room, and now…Day 11 of Kinktober - Mirror Sex





	the mirror poisoned the human heart

“Look at yourself.”

Gavin’s eyes remained closed. This was ridiculous. Just because he’d gotten a bit self deprecating - and it was a fucking _joke _<strike>he swears</strike> \- Connor had decided to drag him away from his work <strike>(not that he was doing much, night shift fucking sucks)</strike>, force him into an empty interrogation room, and now…

And now he was holding himself up over the metal table, which was fucking freezing on his hands thank you very much, naked but for the jeans tangled around his ankles (thank fuck Connor hadn’t said anything when he saw Gavin was going commando), having his fucking brains pounded out by his android boyfriend, and he couldn’t even enjoy it properly because the prick kept telling him to open his eyes, look at his reflection in the two way mirror that took up the wall in front of them, and that wasn’t. Fucking. Happening.

“I can do this all night. Don’t test me, all I want is for you to see how beautiful you are.”

And _that_ was why. No matter how attractive he was <strike>and he wasn’t</strike>, he wasn’t fucking _beautiful_, or _pretty_, or _cute_, or any other bullshit Connor wanted to tell him to make him feel better. Just once, he had accepted being called handsome, after a ceremony where he’d had to wear his uniform. Yeah, he looked pretty fucking good then, but that’s what handsome was; uniforms and suits and dignity and prestige, which was pretty fucking far off from everyday Gavin Reed, asshole with an ugly mug who wore the same worn out clothes every day and couldn’t be bothered to wash his greasy hair half the time <strike>all the time</strike> and had stains all over the shirt that had been thrown somewhere <strike>because he’d been a fucking slob with his food during his breaks the past few days, and maybe he should stop eating at work altogether, it wasn’t like he needed it, and god that was another thing, he didn’t want to look at how fucking fat he was getting from sitting at his desk every day (nevermind that he worked out every day to prevent exactly that) and-</strike>

An arm wrapped around his chest, Connor pressing against his back, breathing into his ear. Damn android didn’t need to breathe, and he wasn’t panting like you’d expect from someone still fucking into a guy <strike>don’t stop don’t stop god he doesn’t know what he’ll do if this stops</strike> he’s breathing calmly, in and out with such regularity that Gavin could count to it, and he lets out a strangled laugh <strike>strangled because of what they’re doing, not because he’s holding back tears, he’s not crying, Gavin Reed doesn’t cry</strike> when he realises that’s the point, Connor’s trying to lead him into breathing properly <strike>when did he stop?</strike>

He breathes. Gets rid of the choking feeling that he hadn’t noticed was taking up his throat. Feels Connor kissing at his shoulders, his neck, whispering to him. “Good boy, you’re okay. It’s just you and me here. Let me show you what I see in you.”

They’re alone. He shouldn’t be considering this, but - they’re alone. Connor has already seen him, has seen him like this for weeks. And he’ll have to look at himself when he goes home, while changing his clothes <strike>as if he will</strike> and showers <strike>not after this</strike> so- so he might as well get it over with so they can finish and leave.

Connor praises him when he opens his eyes, but he barely hears it, too busy staring at his reflection. He’s flushed, his face and neck taking to it more than anywhere else, and it makes the scar over his nose more prominent, or maybe that’s just him focusing on it too much. He _knows_ he’s too focused on the other scars; the one at his right shoulder - gun wound - and the one on the opposite bicep - knife - that he got when he was an officer. Smaller scars cross over his chest, most from various fights he got into in his youth. The two matching scars under his pecs, the only ones he actually feels proud of, despite what some may say about his penchant for injury.

There are more that can’t be seen from this angle, littering his abdomen and thighs. He’s glad he can’t see those, they’re the worst of the bunch.

Connor hasn’t let up, still speaking next to his ear. “You’re gorgeous, Gavin.”

His eyes drop, staring at the table under him. “F-Fuck you. ‘m not.”

He can hear the android scoff. A hand takes his chin, forces him to look up again. Connor’s eyes burn into his in the mirror. “Don’t lie to me, I can see it for myself. You’re a gorgeous man, Gavin. Anyone would think so.”

Gavin doesn’t reply. Both because he knows he won’t convince the android to give up on this <strike>and just hate him like he should</strike> and because Connor chooses that moment to drop his free hand to Gavin’s crotch, and speeds up his thrusts at the same time as two fingers pass over his clit, and the only sound he can make is a moan. And another, and another, because Connor isn’t stopping, and fingers are pressing between his lips, holding his mouth open so he can’t suppress his sounds.

“You’re going to watch yourself cum.” Gavin blinks, he hadn’t even realised he was still staring at himself. He looks. Well, he looks like a guy getting fucked. He doesn’t have the brain capacity to think past that right now, and that’s good, this is good, this is what he needs right now. To not think about it. And if what it takes for Connor to lay off and let him have this is to keep looking, he can do that. Just this once.

Connor knows how to get him off - could probably finish him in 30 seconds flat, if he wanted. He rocks back into the rough thrusts and forward into the gentle touches and his body is burning, his arms feel weak, he’s drooling and has a dumb expression on in the heat of the moment but Connor’s face beside him is hardly any better, so. Whatever. He’s too busy focusing on the building pressure inside him to think about it.

He cums when Connor’s teeth bite into his shoulder, his thrust faltering. Whether it’s him reacting to Connor or Connor timing to match his own orgasm is unclear, but it’s hardly important when the pleasure is radiating through him. He groans with the feeling, forces himself to keep his eyes open as long as possible - he doesn’t know why, but he keeps staring at himself, moaning and shaking, long after he could have gotten away with stopping, until his eyes are rolling back in his head and his vision goes white. Through the haze he can hear Connor praising him again, still spouting the same shit, but he feels too good to pull himself back to reality and refute it right now.

And if a tiny part of him wants to listen, wants to believe what’s being said to him? Connor doesn’t need to know that. He’d only get insufferably worse next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end even though this is more angsty than your typical Kinktober fic. I'm still working on these so feel free to leave a comment if there's any pairings or characters you'd like to see!
> 
> * * *
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


End file.
